1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine vessel including a jet propulsion device arranged to be driven by an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Jet propulsion devices are arranged to be driven by an engine to take in water around the hull through an intake port and eject the water through an ejection port. The reactive force of the ejected water provides a propulsive force to the hull. The ejection port is arranged to eject water rearward with respect to the hull. Such jet propulsion devices further include a reverse bucket. The reverse bucket is arranged to reverse the direction of water (water flow) ejected through the ejection port forward with respect to the hull. When the hull drives forward, the reverse bucket is held at a forward drive position so as not to cover the ejection port. When the hull drives backward, the reverse bucket is arranged at a reverse drive position so as to cover the ejection port. The reverse bucket is arranged to be moved between the forward and reverse drive positions in response to the operation of a lever arranged at an operator's seat.
One related art pertaining to a marine vessel including such a jet propulsion device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0266286 A1. According to the description of this Publication, when the reverse lever is operated to make the hull drive backward, the throttle opening degree of the engine is controlled so as not to be increased even if the opening degree of the acceleration lever may be increased. This allows the reverse drive speed of the marine vessel to be limited and thereby the reverse drive maneuvering operation to be facilitated.